Naruto and the peace in the villages
by me-and-miself
Summary: Hey everyone this is my first attempt writing a fanfiction hope you all enjoy. this story is about Naruto getting in an arranged marriage with Temari and Fu for peace between their villages. If you have any questions or suggestions please leave them in the comments
1. ch1 The arrangments

~In the streets of Konoha~

Naruto ran down an alley as he was being chased by a group of angry villagers and hid behind a dumpster waiting for the villagers to pass but then he heard a drunk one yell "over there he went behind the dumpster" and he regretted getting up today. Just the he thought how great it would be to just climb to the roof and relax when he blinked and just like that he was there and he looked down and saw the villagers looking around the dumpster he was hiding at just a minute ago. Then he thought about being behind the Hokage office and he was there. He realized how useful this skill would be and went home to decide what to do with this new Knowledge of his skill. But little did he know a certain purple haired Kunoichi with a tan trench coat and mesh body armor saw what happened and had an idea.

~Meanwhile in the Hokage office~

"Hokage Sama the diplomats from Suna and Takigakure are here to see you" Hiruzens' assistant said to him in an annoyed tone. He told her to bring them in and they entered five minutes later at exactly 12 o'clock "alright let us begin this meeting the both of your villages said that you came with urgent messages from your leaders is that correct" Hiruzen asked in a serious tone. "Yes we have both come to discuss a political marriage to accomplish peace between our villages since we are neighbors" The Suna diplomat replied. The Hokage was a bit surprised and realized this must be very important for their villages since they sent representatives instead of just a message. He then decide to keep that in mind and asked "who would you like heir would you like these girls to marry then." "Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" they both said in unison. The Hokage then realized they had learned the true heritage of the blonde misfit grandson he had. He then asked who they would have him marry the Suna representative then said Temari daughter of the fourth Kazekage" the Hokage realized this would benefit the village as because how rare wind users were in the village. He then asked Takigakure who they were sending their representatives replied "Fu a young girl in our village but we are going into war soon and we thought it might be best to send her to live in this village to keep her safe and so the heir and her can bond." The Hokage agreed this would be smart and tried to ask Suna if they would do the same but they replied saying that Temari can't leave the village until her training is complete to seal the deal they Saunas' representatives brought scrolls for some of their villages B-rank jutsu scrolls to signify the deal. Takigakure then said that Fu would have all their villages' jutsus on a scroll when they sent her to Konoha. The meeting was then dismissed.

~The next day in the Hokage office~

The Next morning Anko came into Hiruzens' office and asked him I she could adopt Naruto. At first the fourth was surprised and then he asked why she would want to do this she then replied that she would like Naruto as a son so she could teach him how to protect himself because she saw how the villagers were treating him. The Hokage then replied that he would need her blood on a seal on a scroll to make it official and said Anko now that you are Naruto legal guardian I must tell you something. He said as he put a privacy seal on the room Anko this is an SSS-rank secret I'm about to tell you if you tell anyone they along with you and anyone they tell must be executed. He then told her that Naruto was a Jinchuriki and the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Anko was surprised by this and asked if there was anything else se should know before taking him in. Hiruzen then replid that Naruto was going to have an arranged marriage when he was older but he also told her not to tell him until he was a Chunin. She agreed not to tell anyone and Hiruzen said one last thing "by the way Anko you will be moving to the forest of death which will be both your new home.


	2. ch the lie

Sorry everyone I'm going to make this but last time when I posted the story part of it got deleted so I'm just going to post in this one and sorry for such a long wait schools been getting in the way but I'll try to update. If you have any comments or suggestions you can IM me or email me at (me_and_miself )

I don't own Naruto in anyway shape or form so calm down and have a cookie!

~At the Hokage tower~

"Hiruzen I have one request before I leave can you send a letter to Jiraiya I need someone to tutor Naruto since he's the fourths son" she said. "He needs someone who was close to his family". "I agree and I'll sign him up for the academy also". "Alright well I'm going to settle in to the tower and then you can talk to Naruto tomorrow morning about the adoption" she said as she left his office.

~The next day in Narutos' apartment~

Naruto to woke up to knocking at the door so he got up and got dressed quickly and went to open the door to see an Anbu blackops agent with a letter in his hand. Naruto took the letter and the leaf Shinobi disappeared. Naruto closed the door and started to cook his instant ramen and while he was waiting he decide to read the letter from the Anbu agent apparently the Hokage wanted to see him in his office. So Naruto quickly eat his ramen took a shower and got dressed again before starting to walk to the Hokage office. On his way there he noticed most of the village was still mostly asleep there because he didn't have to run away from many drunk villagers (Which was much easier now with his new power). He finally arrived at the Hokages' tower and talked to the secretary about meeting with the Hokage.

~Hokage office~

"Naruto I need to tell you something Naruto, Anko one of my top Kunoichi has requested for me to let her take you in to be her adoptive son" Hiruzen said "and I said yes". "Really are you serious someone actually wants to adopt me". "Yes Naruto" he said in a serious tone. "Well I guess it's time for me to tell you something Gigi". "Really" said Hiruzen in an inquisitive tone. "Gigi I have the power to teleport" Naruto said. But Hiruzen seemed unfazed at this and said "well Naruto I guess I have to tell your father was the fourth Hokage and that's where you got that power". Naruto thought how ironic It was that his dead father was actually his idle. "Well Naruto I will Anko will be here soon and she will take you to your new home".

~8 months later at the academy~

"Alright everyone it's time for the graduation exams to begin" Iruka said. "First up Sasuke Uchiha". "Well who would have guessed that stuck up Uchiha brat would be going first" Naruto said in his mind. Naruto just sat in the back of the room talking to his best friend Fu. He was unaware one of his classmates, Ino Yamanka was looking at him from the corner of her eye she was doing quite well keeping up the rouse that she liked Sasuke. She always did like Naruto but she never knew what to say to him she was hoping he would pass so they would be on the same team. "Naruto Uzumaki" called Iruka sensei. Naruto slowly got out of his chair and strolled across the class room. And Ino said "good luck Naruto"

~In the testing room~

Naruto didn't realize but as he walked in Mizuki sensei put a chakra suppression seal on Naruto "alright Naruto make three clones". "Piece of cake" he said giving his trademark grin. But as the story goes he failed. He had worked so hard this year it was such a disappointment to fail again now.

~ Ichirakus'Ramen

Afterwards he and Fu went out to Ichirakus' ramen stand and they made their orders, Naruto ordered the miso ramen while Fu just ordered a salad. They talked for a bit but didn't talk much after a while Fu went home leaving Naruto by himself. About 5 minutes afterwards just as Naruto was about to leave Mizuki came in and asked if he could talk to naruto in private he agreed. "So Mizuki" Naruto started "what did you want to talk about". "Well" Mizuki said "I wanted to tell you about the other way to pass the test". "There's another way" he said inquisitively. "Yes all you have to do is steal the scroll of sealing from the Hokage office, and learn one jutsu" Mizuki said "and here is all the information you need" he said handing the "Alright I can do that" he said as he jumped away and hid behind a corner before teleporting to the place of the scroll.

~Later that night in an undisclosed location~

Naruto had stolen the scroll easy enough and had enough time to learn several jutsu before copying the scroll and sealing the copy away. Then he waited an hour using a technique he learned from the scroll he used shadow clones to learn jutsu6 while he worked out his body. Iruka eventually found him and then asked "what are you doing Naruto that's the scroll of sealing what were you thinking steeling it". "Well" Naruto said "Mizuki sensei said if I learned a jutsu from this scroll I would pass and become a Shinobi". In an instant Iruka realized what was happening and he learned that his suspicions were right when he tackled Naruto out of the way of a group of shurikens heading towards them. "Why Iruka why do you choose to protect him if you know what he has done to your family and everyone else" Mizuki said "Naruto the truth is the reason the villagers hate you is because you have the nine tailed fox sealed within you".

I'm going to end this chapter here guys remember to favorite and comment and I'll try to get the next one out sooner.


	3. ch3

I don't own Naruto as much as I wish I did but enjoy the story and have a cookie.

P.S. if you could leave a comment or suggestions on another story that would help a bunch. You can either IM me or just email me at (me_and_miself )

~In a undisclosed location~

"Naruto the truth is the reason the villagers hate you is because you have the nine tailed fox sealed within you" Mizuki said "And Iruka only wants that scroll for himself". Naruto couldn't help but cry as he ran through the forest as tears streamed from his face and hit the ground. After about five minutes of running he hid behind a tree so he could teleport back to the Hokage to tell him what had been happening when he heard Iruka and Mizuki talking he looked from the tree into the clearing next to him to see Iruka with several wounds all over his body. "Naruto is not a monster he may have the nine tails in him but he's as normal as you and me" Iruka said in a pained voice "and I should have been there to help him and Anko". "How could you care for him Iruka that monster who killed you're family and friends". "That may be so but he the closest thing I've had to a son before". Naruto realized what was happening and walked out and he wasn't afraid anymore and said to Mizuki "If you everyone hurt my sensei again, I'll kill you". "Oh I'm so scared the failure dead last of his class ninja is going to fight me what should I do" Mizuki said sarcasticly then Naruto did some hand signs and yelled "shadow clone jutsu". Mizuki was amazed and scared at how many clones popped up around him he could have sworn there were hundreds of them and they beat him like a dog.

~Ten minutes after the fight~

"Alright Naruto I got a surprise for you and no peeking" Iruka said with a smile on his face "alright Naruto you can open them now". Naruto looked at Iruka and noticed he didn't have his headband then Naruto touched his forehead and said he was wearing it. He literally jumped on Iruka and gave him a hug "calm down Naruto lets gets back to the Hokage and then we'll go out for ramen". "Alright sensei" Naruto said.

~Hokage office~

"So Iruka did you take Mizuki to the interrogation room" "yes sir" Iruka replied in a serious tone "good so did you learn anything from him". "No sir" "alright Iruka well you are dismissed, and Naruto I need to jack to you privately" the Fourth said. Iruka looked back at Naruto and smiled as he left then the fourth put up a privacy jutsu. "Naruto what you did was bad I destroyed the video recording of the scroll room security cameras it's a good thing the council didn't see them who knows what they might have done if they knew about your power". "I guess you are right Gigi well I'll be more careful but I have to go get some ramen with Iruka sensei".

Sorry this chapter was so short I'm just getting really busy with end of the year testing at school but I promise I'll be quicker at updating well remember to comment and bye.

P.S. tell me what you would think if I added Ino as one of Naruto brides


	4. sorry

hey guys sorry for such the long wait on updating i will be posting new chaters soon but i havent been able to because of school, ill definetly be posting regularly after school ends on friday. thanks for being patient and goodbye


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates there was a problem that prevented me from being able to update. What happened was I had a seizure and had to go to the hospital and the doctor wanted me to stay away from anything with screen which meant I had to leave my computer alone while I went to see if I will have anymore. But eventually they learned it was because of severe dehydration so everything is better. Now read enjoy and have a cookie.

~in class with Iruka waiting for their new sensei~

"Hey Naruto this is only for the graduates why are you here". "Well Kiba it's because I did pass you idiot can't you see the headband" Naruto replied as he took a seat by the window. "Well since everyone is here we may as well get started the teams are Hinata Hyugga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. The next team will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Sakura Haruno the last team will be a bit different because of a problem with placement traditionally it would be a traditional team of but we have an extra student that passed this year so this team will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanka ,and Fu. These are your teams your sensei they will be here shortly to get you and start your training." Naruto spent most of his time by the window while everyone left with their sensei.

ß3 Hours later~

Ino was flirting with Sasuke while he just sat there brooding and Fu and Naruto were talking to each other about the newest jutsu the learned when their new sensei Kakashi walked in and "said meet me on the roof now" he said before he left the room in a puff of smoke.

~on the roof~

"Well let's start off by getting to know each other alright ill start off" Kakashi said once everyone was on the roof. Alright well my likes and dislikes are none of your concern my goals hobbies are classified. Alright your turn Blondie. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki I like ramen and protecting the special people in my life I dislike people who think there better because of their clan and my goal is to become the greatest Hokage so the village will respect me". "Alright your turn clan boy" Kakashi said to Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes and dislikes are not your concern but my goal is to kill the man who ruined my whole life. "Ok what about you he said pointing at Ino". "well my name is Ino Yamanka I like working at my parents flower shop I don't really dislike anything and my goal is to become the best interrogator in Konoha". "And I'm Fu I'm ninja from another village I was sent here for a possible political marriage but I don't know who it is I will be married to I like ramen being with friends and bugs I dislike certain people *cough cough* Sasuke *cough cough* and I don't have a goal". Well looks like I have three exceptional students and the clan brat who the council wants me to train.

~time skip next day at bell test~

"Alright everybody I have three bells here your objective is for each one of you to get one off my belt alright any question". "Yes Ino" Kakashi said "why are there only three bells when there are four of us" Ino asked. "Well" Kakashi said "it's because one of you won't pass the test". "now if there are no more questions begin". They dispersed and hid in the bushes all except for Sasuke who charged at Kakashi with a kunai then Kakashi dodged and pulled out a book while Sasuke started the sign for the giant fireball jutsu and hit Kakashi with it but it his place was a smoldering log by the time Sasuke realized what happened he was hanging from a tree with a rope around his leg. Naruto realized the meaning of the test was that they had to work together as a team to defeat Kakashi sine he was way above their skill level he then told Fu and told her to get Sasuke while he told Ino.

~3 minutes later~

"Alright everyone remembers the plan right" Naruto said and everyone nodded "alright lets go". When they surrounded Kakashi Ino threw several kunai at Kakashi while Fu used her blinding scale powder technique to blind Kakashi then dodged a fireball made by Sasuke then after landing was tackled by Narutos clones. The clones then dispersed and Naruto threw the bells to his teammates. Kakashi then said "well I guess you figured out the meaning of the test but who was the one he figured it out". Everyone looked at Naruto who was rubbing the back of his head with a foxy. "Well since it was you Naruto you will be team leader if I'm ever injured or killed in a mission" Kakashi said "well everyone training starts tomorrow get some rest you will need it".

By the way everyone thanks for reading but I've really lost inspiration for this fan fiction I'll keep updating but when I can but if one of you wants to base a fan-fic on this one tell me about it I'd love to read it bye.


End file.
